


Someone Had To Break The IceWall

by TBGkaru



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fan Art, Fluff, M/M, Smut, bottom!caustic, bottom!crypto, bottom!wattson, each "chapter" will be tagged for SFW and NSFW, rampart/octane share that really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBGkaru/pseuds/TBGkaru
Summary: New game, new hyperfixation. Art/comics collection I will slowly be building upon(multiple ships)
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Makoa Gibraltar, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Rampart | Ramya Parekh/Wattson | Octane | Octavio Silva, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 47
Kudos: 222





	1. SFW - Mirage/Crypto/Mirage - The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Recently got into Apex only to fall in love with Crypto's design and digging deeper. Well, with my ship record, it was no surprise I fell in love with the sulky pretty hackerman and the loudest and proudest character in the roster. The fact that they have an amazing season 3 trailer and lines full of bickering didn't help. And that Mirage has copies of himself... yeah, it's only a matter of time I get to NSFW.
> 
> Any comments will mean the world to me, I'm pretty new to this fandom ;v;
> 
> FIND ME ON TWITTER @tbgkaru OR TWITCH https://www.twitch.tv/tbgkaru (streaming apex and others with friends who endure and feed into my ship talk)   
> also! cryptage/darksparks discord here: discord.gg/haQSt74wgP trying to get more mature and active people, as the apex fandom is very strange and passive ;v;


	2. SFW - Mirage/Crypto - Guns a blazin', lips a smoochin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legends of this scope have time for both shootin and smoochin  
> Played around with color filters so it's lighter than i originaly had it, but i enjoyed the green tint too much to revert back to original ;v;
> 
> i'm usually not fond of established relationship fics/etc, I'm "all about the journey" kinda gal, but Crypto being in the kinda comfort zone enough for Mirage to be able to pull this off without getting shot from him? good good, 100/10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have way too many ideas for these two and no time to execute them, so I will be feeding you just non-specific fanart until I get to work on all those mini comics/one-pagers OvO  
> I need to get my hurt/comfort fix and these two are like made for it, especially with season 5's quest where everyone was sorta against Crypto yet Mirage couldn't be bothered to change his opinion on him, if not defend him :)))  
> the biggest struggle again will be the speech bubbles- i'm no writer, neither am I a native english speaker OvO;;
> 
> also - do we have any info on what nationality Mirage is? Turkish? Arabic? his facial hair is too on point to be from elsewhere


	3. NSFW - Mirage/Crypto - Easing in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite Mirage's decoys being the spiciest thing you could have bring to these two, they still feel rather reserved to me, especially from Crypto's side, so we're starting slow, nice and gentle


	4. SFW - Mirage/Crypto - behind cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they showed crypto too capable in the trailer, like he's supposed to be the brains, not the sharpshooter lol, nerd's gonna get his ass kicked from the legends that been doing this for some time. and also saved :3c
> 
> also fight me but there's nothing hotter than mirage pulling you to the side for revive and makes you both dissapear into safety, that shit lives in my brain rent free


	5. SFW - Multi- shippy ships




	6. NSFW - Mirage/Crypto - Vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still trying to figure out how I want them to be, once they get intimiate (cause i either see the slowest of burns with perhaps angst tossed in from "i trust you enough to get physical with you but you still call me by my fake name as a reminder that i only shared half-truths about me with you) OR getting drunk and shredding all those neatly built facádes and just acting on their feelings (or attraction)
> 
> also! expect more smut art, cause I absolutely love bottom!crypto (mirage is so easy to love so it's not as interesting to me as him finding ways of loving/worshipping/appreciating crypto in both spiritual and physical way) and so far this ship seems to have 80% of bottom!mirage so i cry :')


	7. NSFW - Gibraltar/Caustic - For Science




	8. NSFW - Wraith/Wattson - No more boys




	9. NSFW - Mirage/Crypto/Mirage - HypeBeast




	10. NSFW - Mirage/Crypto - sensual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> change of style! not altogether, but expect multiple pieces of this vibe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE BOTTOM!CRYPTO FOR THE BOTTOM!CRYPTO GODS


	11. The great fashion chapter

**Author's Note:**

> FIND ME ON TWITTER @tbgkaru OR TWITCH https://www.twitch.tv/tbgkaru (streaming apex and others with friends who endure and feed into my ship talk)   
> also! cryptage/darksparks discord here: discord.gg/haQSt74wgP trying to get more mature and active people, as the apex fandom is very strange and passive ;v;


End file.
